Handling A Scandal
by Phantom the ghostwriter
Summary: Cat, Tori, and Jade are all involved with other people but one sleepover changed their friendship into something that they never could have imagined follow the girls through their escapades , crazy antics, and their mission to keep their Boyfriends unaware of what they've been doing. I don't own the rights to Victorious just the story
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The start of something new

Tori's Pov

I'm currently in my bed with my eager and very horny boyfriend Andre kissing and touching me when we're supposed to be working on our music project. His hand creeps up my shirt and gently massages my covered breasts.

" Mmm Andre we have to finish our project" I said as he continued to grope me

" Come on Tori I want you so fucking bad it killed me all day at school that I couldn't have you right then and there" Andre said

" I know babe but this project is worth 80 percent of our grade" I said

" Babe did you forget that I'm a musical genius?" Andre asked

I knew he was a musical genius I mean who didn't but the truth is I wasn't really in the mood to have sex with Andre but I couldn't really tell him that because he'd go all crazy and think that I was going to break up with him since we haven't had sex in two weeks and I could tell he was getting suspicious and honestly he had every right to be. You see the reason why I haven't been having sex with Andre as of late is because I've been having incredible, erotic, indescribably amazing sex with Cat and Jade. I know what you're going to say but Jade and I hate eachother well we kind of do but the sex is undeniable and I'm honestly addicted. Now for the third of our little affair Cat might be dingy and Innocent acting at school but in bed she is an absolute beast that little red head does things to me that would make a porn star blush. I know it's wrong considering the fact that we're with other people but we can't help ourselves because everytime I see Jade in a skirt and one of those bustiers I completely lose it or when I see Cat in one of her little short dresses my brain goes haywire.

I guess I should go ahead and tell you how this all started huh? Well our affair began at one of Cat's impromptu sleep overs.

_Two weeks ago: Cat's House _

_" Jesus Cat if we watch one more Disney movie I swear I'm going to dig what's left of Walt Disney up and stab him with my scissors" Jade said _

_" Wait , I thought Walt Disney was cryogenically frozen" I said _

_" God damn it Vega I'll wait until he's unthawed then" Jade said making Cat and I laugh_

_" How about we play a game then" Cat suggested _

_" Please not Truth or Dare or I've never" Jade said _

_" No it's different game and this might tickle your fancy Jade because it's also a drinking game" Cat said _

_My eyes went wide while Jade sported her signature smirk._

_" Now we're talking, are you going to play Vega or are you going to pussy out ?" Jade asked _

_" Shut up Jade I'm game Cat let's do it" I said _

_Cat giggled and ran out of the room I assumed to get the booze._

_" So Vega are you sure you're down to drink with Cat and I?" Jade asked _

_" Why wouldn't I be I know you're not going to do anything" I said _

_" Are you sure about that?" Jade asked giving me a look that both scared and sparked my interest _

_" I'm sure Jade" I said _

_And that's when Cat walked in with three glasses and a huge bottle of Tequila._

_" Jesus Cat where the hell did your parents get a bottle this big?" Jade asked _

_" Actually Frankie got it don't ask" Cat said _

_We both nodded our heads in agreement only because we were both afraid to know how her older brother obtained the bottle._

_" Alright let me grab the game out of the closet and then we can start" Cat said _

_Cat walked over to her closet and pulled out a medium sized box before walking over to us and taking her respectable place on the floor._

_" Ladies let's play The Biggest Slut" Cat said sitting the game on the floor._

_" Wow" I said _

_Jade smirked and opened the box to get the instructions ._

_" Well it says that we role the dice and whatever number it lands on we have to look for it in the little book here and whatever it asks you and you've done it that's the amount of shots you have to take well I guess Vega's going to be sober" Jade said looking at me _

_" Shut up Jade I'm not as innocent as you think I am" I said _

_" Andre made sure of that I bet" Jade said making me roll my eyes._

_" All right enough of that lets get started ladies" Cat said _

_Cat took all three of the dice and shook them letting them fall onto the board._

_" Ok 345 hand me the book Tori " she said _

_I passed her the book and she looked up the number and laughed._

_" What does it say Kitty?" Jade asked _

_" Have you ever tried anal" Cat said _

_Jade laughed and told Cat to take her shots. Cat quickly took the 3 shots of Tequila._

_" Ahh ok Jadey your turn" Cat said _

_Jade grabbed the dice and rolled them letting them fall onto the board._

_" All right 573" Jade said as she looked up the number_

_Once she found it she quickly swallowed 2 shots._

_" Jade what was the question?" I asked _

_Jade didn't say anything she just passed me the book and as I read it my eyes went wide. The question was have you ever slept with one of your boyfriends friends._

_" Wow so you did sleep with Moose"I said_

_" Worst mistake of my life " Jade said _

_" Alright Tor your turn" Cat said _

_I took the dice and rolled them getting the number 487. I looked through the book and found the number and when I did I paused._

_" What's it say Tor?" Cat asked _

_" Have I ever been attracted to any of my female friends" I said _

_" Well have you Vega?" Jade asked _

_I said nothing and just took the 4 shots._

_" Vega what the hell?" Jade asked _

_" What Jade?" I asked _

_" Why didn't you tell us the answer to the question which female friend have you been attracted to?" Jade asked _

_I guess the affects of those 4 shots made me tell the truth or it could've been the serious glare I was getting from Jade that made me tell them._

_" I've been attracted to the both of you since I started school Happy now?" I asked _

_Cat and Jade looked at eachother before they both started laughing._

_" Pay up Jade" Cat said _

_" Fuck, here's your 50 bucks" Jade said _

_" Wait, What!?" I asked_

_" Cat already knew that you were attracted to atleast one of us a long time ago I was the one not really trying to believe it but I guess you are now which one of us are you attracted to more Vega?" Jade asked _

_" That's easy Cat " I said taking another shot of Tequila _

_" Ooooh" Cat said laughing her ass off_

_" Bullshit!" Jade yelled _

_" Jesus Jade what's the matter with you?" I asked _

_" You can't be serious Vega, what the hell does Cat have that I don't?" Jade asked giving me an angry but sad glare._

_" Jade I was only kidding with you, you know for shits and giggles I mean I do find Cat attractive but I've always thought you were incredibly beautiful" I said _

_Jade looked up at me and a devilish smirk crept onto her lips _

_" Prove it" Jade said _

_" What do you mean?" I asked _

_" Kiss me" Jade said _

_I didn't know what the hell was happening but I knew for sure that I didn't want to tell Jade no and have her taunt me for the rest of the night. So I did what any other alcohol induced teen would do I crawled over to her grabbed her face and kissed her and I mean kissed her long and good. Then that's when I realized that kissing Jade felt way better than kissing Andre I mean don't get me wrong Andre is a great kisser but his lips aren't as soft as Jade's and his body is way harder while Jade's was soft._

_When Jade and I finally broke the kiss we just glanced into each other's eyes as if we were searching for an answer or a way out._

_" Well damn that was hot " Cat said _

_Jade and I both looked at the girl and shook our heads. After a few more rounds of the game and a few more drinks we had completely loosened up. Jade and I would share glances every once in a while and Cat began stealing glances at us both. All thoughts of our boyfriends were completely gone as Jade had finally made her move and captured my lips in a slow and passionate kiss. I was so caught up that I didn't realize that Cat had began kissing my neck and caressing me. I broke the kiss with Jade and grabbed Cat's face kissing the red head passionately getting a satisfied hum out of her. Jade not wanting to be left out moved behind Cat to kiss her neck and squeeze her small breasts as she did so. I was so fucking turned on that I couldn't help but to snatch the red head completely from Jade's grasp pushing her onto her back before straddling her. Cat eyes were darkened with lust and I was pretty sure mine were too. I leaned forward and captured her lips once again grinding into her slightly. Cat moaned as I rocked onto her covered center making us both wet. I broke the kiss to look back at Jade who was staring at us intensely so I beckoned her over with the come hither finger and when she was close enough I grabbed her by her shirt and kissed her with everything I had in me giving Cat enough time to sit up, lift up my shirt and bra, and began suckling on my Hershey kiss nipples._

_" Mmmm Cat" I moaned as she suckled from me _

_Not wanting to be beaten at my own game I quickly lifted Jade's shirt and bra and began sucking her beautiful light brown pierced nipples._

_" Ooooh Fuck Vega" Jade moaned _

_Cat continued suckling as I did the same to Jade pretty much turning us on further._

_" Fuck Vega harder bite them Ahhh shit" Jade moaned as I did as I was told _

_Cat had my breasts nice and coated with her saliva when she stood up and walked over to Jade stripping out of her shirt and bra and Jade happily began licking, sucking, and biting at the smaller girls pink nipples. _

_" Mmmm Jadey yes just like that" Cat moaned _

_I continued to pleasure Jade's girls while she suckled from Cat and pinched and tweaked my nipples. I had completely soaked my underwear and I was seriously in need of some attention so I reached into my sweat shorts and began rubbing my clit. I moaned into Jade's breasts as I pinched my swollen clit. Moans of pleasure could be heard all around the room and I guess Jade wanted more because she pulled away from Cat and I and began stripping out of her clothing and undergarments. Seeing Jade completely naked had released something primal inside of me I felt like an animal that wanted to ravage Jade's body. I quickly stood up and stripped out of my own clothing and Cat followed suit while Jade stood there and watched on with the sexiest smirk on her face. Cat lead us over to her Queen sized bed and crawled onto it followed by Jade then myself. Jade laid down and motioned for Cat to sit on her face before Jade spread her legs showing me her glistening pussy. I couldn't wait anymore I dove right in between her legs and began licking up and down her slit before going up to her clit flicking at the small pebble making it come out of it's hiding place. I could hear Jade's muffled moans as the raven haired girl continued to eat Cat out who was moaning her head off. _

_" Oooooh shit Jade I'm close keep going" Cat moaned out _

_I kept up my ministrations on Jade as I watched her drive Cat crazy. I trailed my tongue down to her entrance slowly inserting my tongue inside of her making Jade let out a loud moan. I wiggled my tongue around searching for her sweet spot and when I finally hit it I was rewarded with Jade's sweet essence. _

_" Oh my God Jade I'm going to cum" Cat said as she rode Jade's face_

_The way Jade's walls were tightening around my tongue I could tell she was about ready to cum too so I pulled my tongue out and rammed three fingers inside of her making her scream out in pleasure and pain. Cat rode Jade's face faster until she shook and came all over Jade's face and hair and with a few more pumps of my fingers Jade flew over the edge screaming my name. I helped her ride out her orgasm before pulling my fingers out of her slowly. _

_Jade and Cat were both laying there with goofy grins on their faces and I just looked at them both with a smirk that's until Cat and Jade pulled me to them and that's when I lost all intelligible thought because Jade had made her way down to my pussy while Cat worked on my breasts. Jade ate my pussy until I practically collapsed and after I came we pretty much took turns pleasuring eachother until we passed out from exhaustion. The next morning we all decided to keep this going and to never let our boyfriends find out._

_End of memory _

" Tori come on baby I need you " Andre said

I hated doing this to Andre but I really wasn't up for sex with him.

" Dre come on lets just get this done" I said

Andre let out a long sigh and shook his head in defeat. We finished our project and after a quick handy Andre left.

You would think I would feel ashamed you know for sleeping with my friends when I have a boyfriend but I dont and they have boyfriends and don't seem to care.

Jade's Pov

" Jade come on it's been weeks" Beck whined

_" _Jesus Beck you waited a whole year to have sex with me when we first started going out" I said

" That was then this is now and right now I want you badly" Beck said wrapping his arms around my waist.

" listen Beck I have things to do but if you're a good boy I'll come back later and give you exactly what you've been waiting for" I said rubbing the front of his pants where his hardened member was clearly visible.

Beck only nodded as I stopped the rubbing and headed towards the door of his trailer.

Once I was in my car I smirked because I had no real intention of coming back to Beck's trailer. I was off to settle a score with a certain brunette who's been on my mind all night.

The thoughts that ran through my mind on the way to Vega's house made me really question if I really wanted to stay in a relationship with Beck. I mean I was getting everything I needed and wanted from Tori and Cat and I was never disappointed.

I pulled up to Vega's house and got out of the car speed walking to her front door. I rang the doorbell opposed to just walking in like I normally do and when Tori answered the door with that sexy smile I knew it was my que to capture her lips. Tori wrapped her arms around my neck as I deepened the kiss. Our tongues fought for dominance and of course I won but Tori didn't care because she was currently busy gripping my ass.

" Let's take this upstairs shall we" I said leading her up the stairs.

Sex with Tori was amazing but it was even more incredible when we hadn't seen eachother in a few days.

" Oh fuck Tori " I moaned out as the brunette's tongue invaded my hidden cave.

Tori's tongue swirled around my insides hitting my sweet spot.

" God damn it Tori I'm going to cum" I moaned out

" Cum for me Jade " Tori said sending me flying over the edge.

Tori helped me ride out my orgasm before crawling next to me and wrapping her arms around my waist.

" Vega besides being an annoying little shit you truly are amazing" I said

Vega laughed

" I guess I'll take that as a compliment" She said

After a few more rounds of love making I took my leave. I had about 12 missed calls from Beck. I just shook my head. I knew eventually I was going to have to answer for everything I was doing with Cat and Vega but for now I'm going to enjoy what we're doing.

Cat's Pov

God I wish this date would end already so I can join the girls in their activities. Jade and Tori had been sending me sexy pics and videos of them fooling around for the past hour and a half and I was ready to explode.

Robbie was irritating me because he was prolonging this date all because he got in his feelings about us not spending time together sad part about it is when we are alone we don't do anything but watch old Star Trek episodes and cuddle. Robbie doesn't realize that I have needs and every time I bring sex up he starts hyperventilating and has to breathe in a paper bag for 5 minutes.

I was tired of it so now that Jade, Tori, and I have this little arrangement I'm getting all the sex I crave.

" So Cat I was thinking we could go back to my place and watch The Twilight Saga" Robbie said

" Ummm I'm sorry Robbie but not tonight I have to get home and watch Frankie so he doesn't do anything crazy" I lied

" Oh well ok some other time then" He said with sadness in his voice.

I felt a little bad for blowing him off and lying to him but I needed to get home and work off some sexual frustration.

Robbie dropped me off at home and I quickly ran upstairs to my room so I could release some tension. I put my phone on the dock so I could make a video for Tori and Jade.

I stripped out of my clothing and under things making a show of it, grabbed my vibrator from my desk drawer, and got into bed looking directly at my phone to see if it was still recording and it was.

I spread my legs wide so the cam could catch a good glimpse of my lady bits and turned on my vibrator on. I rested the toy on my clit and let out a loud moan as my other hand pinched and tweaked my nipples.

I rocked into the vibrator biting my lip as I took my free hand and inserted three fingers into wet opening.

" Oh fuck " I moaned out

I fucked myself into orgasmic bliss cumming and squirting all over the place. After I calmed down I rushed over to my phone to edit the video so I could send it to Tori and Jade. Once the video was edited and converted I sent it to the girls in our personal group chat and waited for a reponse.

After about 15 minutes my phone chimed.

I picked up the phone and laughed at Jade and Tori's responses.

JADE:

GOOD FUCKING GOD I DROPPED A WHOLE BOWEL OF POPCORN WATCHING THAT VIDEO FUCK CAT THAT WAS FUCKING SEXY

TORI:

YOU DROPPED A BOWEL OF POPCORN AND ALMOST FELL DOWN THE STAIRS YOU ARE SO DAMN SEXY KITTY

ME:

THANK YOU LOVES I THOUGHT YOU TWO NEEDED A LITTLE SHOW TO END YOUR NIGHTS WITH.

JADE:

AND WHAT A DAMN GOOD SHOW IT WAS I COMPLETELY SOAKED MY THONG WHAT ABOUT YOU VEGA?

TORI:

COMPLETELY SOAKED I'M SERIOUSLY GOING TO NEED A SHOWER AFTER THIS

ME:

THAT'S SOMETHING I WOULD DEFINITELY WANT TO SEE TORI

JADE:

YOU SEE THAT VEGA KITTY WANTS TO SEE YOU IN THE SHOWER I THINK YOU SHOULD OBLIGE HER

TORI:

DONE

JADE:

DAMN TWO SHOWS IN ONE NIGHT HOW FUCKING LUCKY AM I

TORI:

WE WANT A SHOW TOO JADE

CAT:

YES JADE DEFINITELY

JADE:

WELL THEN FIRE UP YOUR VIBRATORS GIRLS IT'S GOING TO BE A GREAT NIGHT.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Curious George **

Beck's Pov

I couldn't believe that Jade stood me up for the thousandth time this week its like she doesn't want me anymore. I tried over and over to get her to have sex with me and she's completely shut me down at every turn. This wasn't like Jade I'm not saying she's a nymphomaniac but Jade loves sex I remember there being a time when all we would do was have sex, take a break, and have sex again now I can't even get her to give me a blowjob. I really don't want to believe that Jade is cheating on me because she's not the type but I'm sure as hell not getting any and I want to know why.

I walked into Hollywood Arts hoping to see Jade but she wasn't here yet so I went over to my bestfriend Andre so I could talk to him about it.

" Hey man what's up?" Andre asked

" Dude I gotta talk to you about something " I said

" Ok shoot" Andre said

" Jade won't have sex with me" I said

" Wow man you too?" Andre asked

" Wait what do you mean?" I asked

" Tori and I haven't had sex in weeks" Andre said

" My God man do you think they're cheating on us?" I asked

" I don't think so I just think they have a lot going on like the plays and that award show they're doing you know how focused they get when it comes down to that" Andre said

" That's true but I don't know how long I can hold out man I miss Jade like crazy" I said

" I know I miss Tori too" Andre said

" Let's get to class man" I said

Andre's Pov

Beck and I walked to class still talking about the situation. I mean I knew Tori would never cheat on me she just wasn't that type of girl but I can't lie and say that the thought hasn't crossed my mind. I took my seat and waited for Tori to walk in and when she did she was laughing and giggling with Cat and Jade. I wondered what had them all giggly

" Alright class time for some Improv Tori Jade to the stage" Sikowitz said

The girls walked on the stage and took their places.

" Alright Jade you're trying to beg Tori for forgiveness after she caught you cheating" Sikowitz said

Jade nodded.

" Listen Amy I know you're ready to leave me and I know I messed up but I'm so sorry I don't know what I was thinking Janet meant nothing to me and you're everything to me I'm sorry I really am please don't leave me" Jade said

" Oh I mean the world to you but your sorry ass still slept with Janet" Tori said

" Jesus Amy what do I have to do to make you believe that I only want to be with you I made a mistake and I promise no matter what that I'll never do it again I can't live without you I love you so much" Jade said as she held Tori's hand in hers and looked into her eyes

We didn't know what was going to happen but we were completely shocked when Tori wrapped her arms around Jade's neck and kissed her with so much passion that it made us dizzy and surprisingly Jade kissed her back with equal fervor. When they broke apart they laughed and high fived eachother returning to their seats.

Beck and I stared at eachother in confusion but then we both got beyond turned on because let's face it we're teenage boys who just watched our girlfriends make out.

After class I caught up with Tori who was walking with Cat and wrapped my arms around her waist startling her a little bit but after that she relaxed into my touch .

Tori toyed with my emotions all day by tempting and teasing me. I don't think I'm going to be able to take much more of this. I wanted Tori and I wanted her now.

" Hey babe do you think I can come over tonight?" I asked

Tori wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me.

" Of course baby" She said

Every fiber of my being became excited as I walked my girl to class.

Beck's Pov

I was walking towards my next class when I felt myself being pulled into the Janitor's closet. I was about to protest when I saw Jade leaning against the wall in a long coat which was weird since it was like 90 degrees outside.

" Jade what's with the coat?" I asked

" Why don't you come over here and find out" Jade said as she undid the buttons on the coat.

When she unbuttoned the last button I was in shock to find out that Jade was only wearing a lacy bra and thong underneath.

" Come here Beck" She said

I walked over to her slowly and when I got closer she pulled me into her and captured my lips. The kiss was rough and frenzied just the way I liked it.

" Fuck me Beck" she whispered in my ear.

The words were like music to my ears. I dropped my pants and boxers, grabbed the spare condom I kept in my wallet and rolled it on, and I pulled Jade's thong off lining myself up at her entrance before pushing inside her. I swear Jade felt like heaven on earth as I stroked her.

" Ooooh fuck Beck I've missed you" Jade said

" I missed you too babe fuck I've missed you so fucking much" I said as I pounded into her

I fucked Jade long and hard against the Janitor's closet wall until we both came I'm glad they decided to make it sound proof or we'd be in alot of trouble.

" That was great Beck" she said as she got dressed in her actual clothes

" Likewise babe" I said pulling my boxers and pants back up.

We walked out the Janitor's closet hand in hand as we went on to our next class.

Andre's Pov

The day ended and I couldn't wait to go over to Tori's house. She had been texting me explicit things all day and I was beyond horny.

I pulled up to the Vega's house around 6 and was pleasantly surprised to see that only Tori's car was parked in the driveway. Tonight was definitely the night. I walked up the path to her front door and rang the doorbell. After a few seconds Tori answered the door wearing a blue silk robe.

" Hey Handsome" She said

" Hey beautiful" I said letting her lead me into her house.

I watched her ass as she led me up the stairs to her room. My dick was rock hard and I was ready to be deep inside of Tori.

Once we were inside she locked the door behind us and she pushed me towards her bed and when I landed on her bed with a plop she crawled on top of me. Tori grinded on top of me as I ran my hands along her hips. Tori unfastened the string on her robe and revealed what she had on underneath it.

God Tori was so sexy in her satin blue bra and underwear set. I couldn't take it anymore I flipped us so that I was on top.

" Somebody's eager " Tori said

" You have no idea" I said

I captured her lips and began to caress her body just the way she liked it hearing my name mixed in with her soft moans.

I made my way to her pulse point and latched on sucking at her skin hard making her moan out.

I worked my way down to the top of her cleavage and kissed the top of her soft but firm mounds making her arch her back . So I took advantage by reaching in back of her and unhooking her bra pulling the straps off her shoulders slowly revealing her perky breasts and hershey kiss nipples. I wasted no time latching on to one her nipples making her moan out loud at the feeling. I sucked the nub as I pinched and tweaked the other before switching over to the other giving it the same treatment. After I pleasured her breasts I kissed down her body until I reached her mound.I licked the middle of her covered center before pulling her panties off of her diving head first into her glistening pussy.

" Ahhhhh" Tori moaned

I let all the frustration I had pent up inside of me for the past few weeks out as I devoured her sweet box.

" Oh my God Andre right there fuck!" Tori screamed out

I was in my zone I wanted Tori to cum hard in my mouth and I wasn't stopping until she did. I swirled and twirled my tongue around every nuck and cranny until she came long and hard. After I licked her clean I pulled my tongue out of her and reached for a condom and rolled it on even though I wanted to feel her and her entirety. I lined myself up at her entrance and slowly pushed inside of her.

" Ahhhhhh Oh God!" She moaned

I slow stroked her letting her get used to my size again and when she started to relax and get into it I went a little bit faster.

" Ooooh Andre fuck me" She said

I was a little taken aback by Tori's potty mouth she had never really cursed around me before and most certainly during sex. I continued stroking her and out of nowhere Tori flipped us so that she was on top. I was in complete shock as Tori smirked sexily at me. She began to ride me and I lost all intelligible thought.

Where the hell did all of this come from?

Tori rode me like I was a pony. She had me moaning and screaming louder than she had and before I knew it she and I had cum at the same time.

Jade's POV

I know what you're thinking why did I pull a slutty move like that in the Janitor's closet? Easy my boyfriend was starting to think and when Boyfriend's think they get wise and once they're wise here comes the accusations and I don't need Beck finding out about what Tori, Cat, and I have been up to so I let him fuck me up against the Janitor's closet wall until he was so spent he couldn't question me if he wanted to. After our little trice I texted Tori and told her to do the same with Andre. I'm pretty sure she's going to put the moves I showed her on him and blow his mind and since Cat and Robbie aren't fucking yet there was no point of me showing her anything so I just instructed her to spend time with him. Now it's time to get back to our regularly scheduled program.


End file.
